A Love That Consumes You
by running.through.my.dreams.x3
Summary: Elena Gilbert has made her choice, and a sudden action is thrown upon her that brings her life to an end. It takes her until now to realize that she has always loved the wrong Salvatore, whom is the first person she sees when she wakes up after collapsing in the storage units. Things have changed, and Elena finally gets the love that consumes her. [3x22, rated M for chap 3]
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert listened intently to the conversation that was going on between Matt and her little brother through the phone, staring out the window of Matt's Chevy Pick Up, which she still couldn't believe her friend had actually drugged her tea in order to get her to leave Mystic Falls, something him and the little brother conjured up to protect her. Jeremy had called to give them an update on what was going on back home in Mystic Falls; from what she gathered, she'd heard that Damon was unsuccessful in saving Klaus from Alaric's wrath of killing the Original that supposedly started the bloodline for the vampires she cared deeply about, and Damon informed Jeremy that Rebekah had run off to get away from Alaric, who wasn't hesitant in following after her from the storage units, courtesy of him encouraging her to get away so she didn't get the stake through her heart like her brother. Elena took her bottom lip between her teeth, gnawing softly as she looked over at them, watching as Matt took his phone away from his ear quickly, checking the time, and then resumed driving while talking on the phone with Elena's little brother, whom he'd sprung a bromance with once the younger Gilbert returned to Mystic Falls with Elena and Damon from Denver. Matt said something quickly to Jeremy, looking over at Elena, as he slowly took his phone from his ear again, this time adding a small, "Got it, Jer." before he hung up the phone. Elena turned away from the window to look at him.

"We have to go back." She said, watching as he only focused on the road, continuing the journey of getting away from Mystic Falls. "Listen to me, Matt… if Klaus is the one that turned their bloodline, then they're all gonna die." The blonde jock was silent, and it bothered Elena that he didn't reply. "We have to go back, Matt!"

He glanced over at her. "Elena."

"What?!" she snapped.

"Damon's not with them." He said gently, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"What?" she repeated softly.

"He's a hundred miles out of town." He informed from what he'd learned earlier in the evening, glancing over at Elena again before focusing on the road. "I can keep driving to him, or I can turn around and go back to Stefan. It's your choice."

Elena stared at Matt, who only looked back once more at her, as she slowly pulled her phone out from her pocket and dialing Damon, worried for him, hoping that he hadn't started coughing up blood yet like Sage had done after Finn died. She shuddered, remembering the sight of the red haired nine hundred year old vampire doubling over in the Salvatore's living room with her friend Troy, convulsing, puking up blood, and desiccating. She looked down at her phone, watching as it dialed Damon's number, she brought it to her ear, listening as it rang – the dark haired elder Salvatore answered after three rings.

"Let me guess, calling to see if the Grim Reaper's paid a visit?" Damon said; she could hear the amusement rising in his voice. It made her smile slightly that he found hilarity and could still be a joker, even though he could possibly be dead within the next half hour, maybe less or more.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly, genuinely feeling that pang of worry. "Are there any symptoms?"

"Not yet." Damon said, clearing his throat softly. "But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar." He laughed quietly to himself, it reminded her of the laughter they shared when they were in Denver – she wouldn't admit it, but she loved when they were away from Mystic Falls. And then, her mind immediately went to that passionate kiss they shared outside the motel room, her heart revving inside of her chest, grinding against her ribs at the sudden thought of what might have happened if Jeremy hadn't interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm—I'm sure we will." Elena's bottom lip twitched as she fought the urge to laugh – hearing Damon's voice, the doppelgänger's heart thump unevenly inside of her chest. She could sense that Matt was looking at her, but she turned to look out the windshield, retreating from any sign that her friend would see any evident emotions on her face. She stared mindlessly out the windshield, slightly gripping her phone in her hand, tapping her hand lightly against her thigh as she let out a small breath. She thought about what Matt had told her, as there was a timid silence building between her and Damon on the phone, something that usually happened when she had no clue what to say, the same going for him.

"Hey." Damon's voice startled her. She jumped slightly in her seat, blinking repeatedly. "Where are you?"

Elena swallowed hard, as she slowly drifted her eyes over to look at Matt, letting out a shaky breath as she gripped the phone tighter, once more. It was then, that she made up her mind – she waited a few more seconds, "Matt's taking me—"

"Home?" Damon interrupted bitterly. It was as if he already knew what was going on, which she didn't doubt. "To Stefan?"

Elena's bottom lip trembled as she let out a deep breath. "Not just to Stefan, Damon." She said quietly, rubbing her arm gently. "To Tyler, to Caroline…"

"Ah, I know, I get it." He mumbled into the receiver, and then his voice suddenly picked up. "So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?"

Elena paused for a moment, thinking whether or not to tell him what she was originally going to tell him – or let him ask her whatever he wanted to know from her. "Yeah, of course." She noticed that Matt was still going straight, in the direction of Damon and where they had Klaus' body hidden – or was hidden before Alaric discovered them.

"If it was just down to him and me, and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye…" She could hear the trailing of his voice as he continued, "Who would it be?"

Elena immediately became choked up. "I love him, Damon. He came into my life when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly b—"

"Yeah, I get it. Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan." The harsh dropping of his voice made Elena worried, was he suddenly beginning to get the symptoms from the loss of the bloodline creator?

"Damon, you didn't let me finish." She said meekly.

"Go on." The elder Salvatore said flatly.

"Before, when you asked where I was: you didn't let me finish, then, either." She decided to add in, "So let me start from there, because there's a lot that I need to tell you, Damon."

"I'm listening." He said.

"Matt isn't taking me home to Stefan." She blurted without hesitation. "I'm going to see you, I'm sure that Stefan will be fine… Caroline and Tyler… I know this sounds selfish of me, but, you're the one that I love, Damon. Stefan… Stefan and I aren't going to be the same, and—"

"Elena," Damon interrupted.

She swallowed hard. "You're gonna be okay, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," he sounded distant. "Real soon. Goodbye Elena."

And with that, Damon hung up the phone, Elena did too. She looked over at Matt, who had been basically staring at her the entire time, or as much as possible from looking at her and focusing on the road. He smiled weakly, she could tell that he didn't like her decision to go after Damon – but it's something that needed to be done. She needed to see Damon, they were already almost there, and could she really get back to Stefan in time? It was about sacrifice, and sacrificing to go to Damon was, as she said to the vampire, something that was very selfish of her to do. But there was this spark of hope that told her Caroline was going to be okay, if Damon was doing okay, which meant Stefan was okay too – which only left Tyler, who had no choice but dying since he was turned directly from Klaus into a Hybrid.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Elena?" Matt whispered.

"Yes, Matt. Take me to Damon." She hated how strained her voice sounded, it was as if her heart and mind were battling each other – was this truly the right thing to do? She was thinking of herself, which wasn't common, since she was usually thinking of her friends before anything, she wanted to make sure that their lives weren't in danger, she could care less about her own most of the time.

* * *

Damon ended the phone call with Elena just as Alaric came into view, looking more peeved than ever, clutching the wooden unable-to-kill-the-newest-Original stake, glaring down at him; his jaw was taut and eyes were smoldering with a raging fire, one that said he was definitely ready to end all vampire existence. "I see you're still pissed… I take it Goldilocks gave you the slip." Alaric swiftly moved, standing in front of where Damon was sitting, and within seconds, his fist collided with the Salvatore's face, knocking him to the ground.

Damon groaned, twisting over onto his stomach as he collapsed onto the ground, slowly trying to get on his back and sitting up; just in time for Alaric to kick him in the jaw, Damon's head flies back as he fell backward. The elder-younger vampire watched as the man he once called a friend, dropped the wooden stake to the ground, his fist colliding with Damon's face once more. He coughed, feeling the knuckles of Alaric's hand bashing into the side of his face, straight on his jaw; he felt the blood flood his mouth and there was nothing else to do but spit it up at Alaric, who only scrunched his nose, grabbing Damon's head and slamming it into the ground. Damon kicked him back, attempting to get off the ground, watching as Alaric only stumbled back, retreating immediately and sending another kick upside Damon's face, he flipped over onto his stomach once more but quickly tried standing up.

The dark haired vampire felt the blood rush to his head, feeling Alaric's foot making contact with his jaw, he flew backward, but he wasn't quick enough to get back on his feet, feeling the blood trickling down the side of his face, and gushing from his mouth, staining his teeth, from the blows he received from Alaric, who instantly grabbed Damon by the throat, throwing him to the ground, watching as his body slid across the floor; it was then, that Damon realized Alaric had gotten the stake back.

"You're not gonna fight back?" Alaric stood over him.

Damon slowly tried sitting up again, his hand wiping at the blood by his mouth. "You're kind of invincible, Ric."

"Don't call me that." Another kick was sent at Damon's face, he dropped backward, groaning loudly and uncomfortably. He could feel the pain emerging all over, and for once, he was probably ready to die – there was no way out of this. "We're not friends."

"We were." Damon coughed, slowly sitting up again, hoping Alaric would find some sympathy in the fact that they were best friends, hunting partners, and drinking buddies in the time that they knew each other before Esther had completely brought upon The Darkness inside Alaric Saltzman.

"Well, our friendship was part of the problem." Alaric somewhat began circling Damon's body on the linoleum floor of the storage unit building. "It's what kept me weak." He tapped the stake in his hand, careful not to break skin of his palm. "It's also why it took me so long for the real me to break through, and now, I'm going to break you." Alaric hit him in the face and knocked him backward; Damon laid on his back, groaning under his breath, as his eyes began to lose focus, trying to keep Alaric in his line of vision, but it was hard to do – he was pretty beat.

* * *

Damon stared up at the starry night sky, his arms at his sides, laying in the middle of the road as he waited for his next meal to arrive. He lifted his head up slightly, when he heard what he thought was a familiar voice, squinting slightly as he saw a female wearing a pink shirt, jeans, and sneakers making her way down the road, talking on the phone and occasionally pushing her silky dark brown hair away from her face. _Impossible_, Damon thought to himself as he got to his feet, but not moving, hiding in the shadows that were casted from the trees above.

"I know, Bonnie, you're right… You and my mom both are… I just can't bring myself to tell him; at least not tonight…" The familiar voice continued on the conversation on her cell phone, talking to her best friend who was back at the bonfire she'd recently left. "I'll call you later."

Damon moved swiftly as he heard that she was ending the conversation, appearing in front of her just as she hung up the phone.

"Katherine." He said lowly, sounding almost shocked to see her.

"No, um – I –" Elena turned her head, looking over her shoulder, searching for whoever Damon might be talking to. She didn't see anyone; she looked back at him. "I'm Elena."

Damon looked just as shocked as he sounded moments ago. "Oh, you – you just look…" he searched for something appropriate to say, "I'm sorry." He apologized softly. "You just really remind me of someone." And then he added, "I'm Damon."

She rubbed her arm. "Not to be rude, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."

"You're one to talk." His bottom lip twitched. "You're out here all by yourself."

She swung her hands at her side lightly. "It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." They were silent for a moment, and before Damon could say anything, as if an act on impulse, she continued talking to him. "Got into a fight with my boyfriend."

"About what?" he inquired. "May I ask." He lifted both hands politely.

"Life, future… he's got it all mapped out." She said with a soft sigh, Damon was sure enough that Elena would roll her eyes – but she didn't.

"And you don't want it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what I want." She sounded almost defeated.

"Well, that's not true… You want what everybody wants." Damon's response nearly blew Elena away, and he couldn't fight the smile that was threatening to quirk his lips.

"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" Elena smiled as she raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Hm," he smiled nefariously, "well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." He hope he didn't sound cocky.

"So, Damon." Elena looked at him, her brown eyes shining under the moon light, only visible to the eyes of a vampire. "Tell me," the smile told Damon that he had definitely caught the interest of this girl who looked strangely like Katherine, a woman he loved back in 1864. "What is it that I want?"

Damon moved closer. "You want a love that consumes you." He said slowly, the smile stretching slightly on his pale lips. "You want passion, an adventure." He watched Elena's facial expression change as she took in what Damon was telling her. "And maybe even a little danger." His own expression changed as he smiled at her, charming and crooked.

She blinked, titling her head slightly. "So, what do you want?"

Damon hesitates as they hear a car honking. Elena looked over her shoulder, seeing the familiar car pulling toward where her and Damon were standing, knowing that they probably didn't see the man standing in front of their daughter.

"it's my parents." She said quietly, looking back over at Damon, who abruptly stood closer to her.

"I want you to get everything you're looking for, but for right now, I want you to forget that this happened." She watched as his ice blue eyes bored into hers, the blackness of his pupil widening and shrinking, dilating, while he spoke to her gently, the husky mysteriousness of his voice making it hard for Elena to not look away, not listen to him. "Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet," he almost smirked. "Goodnight, Elena."

Damon left as the car pulled up, ready for taking Elena back home.

* * *

Damon blinked as he was brought back to reality, seeing that Alaric had taken a number of times with hitting him in the face, and now that Damon had a bit of clarity, he was suddenly ready for a challenge. He ground his teeth together, arching his body up slightly as he went to make a sharp move on Alaric, ready to take him by surprise.

"Is that all you got?" he asked through his teeth.

"Not quite." Alaric gets down to his knees, gripping the stake firmly in his hand, but before the stake could be plunged into his chest, Damon grabbed it by the tip, throwing Alaric off him; he goes sliding across the floor. Damon got to his feet, getting a new found strength, the string of knowing he met Elena first, and knowing that she was coming for him, made him realize that he needed to fight off Alaric – no matter how much this man meant to Damon Salvatore; he needed to be stopped. Only, if Alaric died… So did Elena; which meant as Alaric stood up, Damon stepped forward, bashing his fist into his face, the history teacher/vampire hunting Newly Found Original stumbled backward.

Alaric ducked down, picking up the stake from the ground, slamming Damon into the wall, hovering the stake over his former friend's heart, both of them staring intently at each other. He knew that if this was the old Alaric, the one that had been his friend, and maybe before they'd become best friends, he would be hesitant in driving the stake through Damon's heart, but this was basically a cold blooded, living newer version of Mikael, the Original vampire that fathered Klaus, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah. Damon's hand instantly flew upward, grabbing the stake just below where Alaric was holding it, forcing his hand up as he watched Alaric's hand tremble, struggling to drive the stake into his heart. Damon groaned, still feeling relatively weak from getting hit so many times by the vampire in front of him; but neither was going to give up. One of them was going to get that stake drive through their heart, and Damon almost hoped that it was home, just so Elena could continue living.

"Let go." Alaric said through his teeth, grasping the stake with both hands now and pushing it forward, the tip of the stake grazing against Damon's blood-covered chest as it slipped ever-so-slightly down in Damon's hands. His eyes widened, almost panicking, watching as a devious, sinister smirk crawled onto Alaric's lips. He took this as an opportunity to finish off Damon, he made a sharp inhaled noise, pulling the stake back slightly, and just before he was ready to plunge, a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Alaric, no!" a female voice shouted as she burst through the empty way that led her into the open space. She was on the opposite side of Klaus' coffin, just a few feet from where Alaric had Damon pinned against the wall. They both looked over at her, feeling almost as if things were back to normal: if only; the stake slipped from Alaric's grip, clanging to the floor.

"Why, Elena? Why not let me kill Damon, and Stefan, and all your little vampire friends? They've done nothing but cause problems for you." Alaric growled through his teeth, stepping away from Damon, whose body instantly dropped to the ground. He started coughing, heaving, getting onto his hands and knees, looking up at the girl he was in love with.

"This isn't you, Alaric." Elena stepped around Klaus' coffin, slowly making her way toward Alaric.

"That's where you're wrong, Elena. This is me. It's what I'm supposed to be." Her (former?) guardian said as he, too, made his way toward Elena.

"No, Ric. You're better than this." She whispered.

"In case you forgot, Elena, it's because of vampires that you lost Jenna." He reminded her with a growl.

Her heart clenched inside of her chest, "how could I forget?" Alaric rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything back to her.

"Elena." Damon groaned as he slowly got up to standing again, rubbing his side and slightly wincing in pain. She bit her lip, torn from seeing how bad Damon looked, she hated that Alaric had done this to him. She hated that _she _had done this to Alaric, basically. Everything happened, because of her, not just vampires. Didn't Alaric see that, as well?

"Ric." Elena muttered, dropping down and picking up the stake, looking at Damon briefly before giving Alaric her attention.

"Hand that over, Elena." he said earnestly, his eyes narrowing as he scowled. She slowly shook her head, looking up innocently at Alaric, gripping the stake firmly in her small hand. Instead of asking for it again, the vampire hunting vampire just smirked and glanced to where Damon was standing. Damon looked between Alaric and Elena, but didn't say anything, he just slowly made his way toward the both of them. "Stake him, Elena."

"Ric." she repeated just as quietly.

"Elena, drive that stake through Damon Salvatore's heart." he growled through his teeth. She took a deep breath, raising her arm and having the sharp point directed at Damon, looking at him apologetically. His eyes immediately widened, refusing to believe that this was actually happening. Alaric grinned sheepishly over at his former friend, raising both eyebrows, knowing he'd finally let it sink into Elena that vampires could not be trusted. Elena slowly stepped toward Damon, keeping her eyes on him, gripping the stake in her hand as it was held above her head, tears welling up in her brown eyes as she shuddered: she could feel how harshly her heart was pounding inside of her chest, grinding against her rib cage, threatening to slip through the spaces in her bones and break free from captivity. She was nervous and scared, praying that she didn't screw this up.

"Elena-" Damon whispered breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, Damon." she whispered back, looking from the corner of her eye to see that Alaric was standing there triumphantly, smirking, with his arms folded tightly across his chest. She closed her eyes as she stood in front of Damon, and when she opened them, their eyes met. Brown and Blue. Her hand trembled as she positioned it over Damon's heart, and from the fear in his eyes, he couldn't believe she was actually going through with this; killing somebody she loved. She pulled the stake back slightly, and just before it could pierce through Damon's skin and plunge into his heart, the brunette collapsed onto the ground.

"ELENA!" Damon shouted, confused.

And that's when he looked over at Alaric.

His eyes were wide, and blood was seeping through his shirt, dripping to the floor. Slowly, his skin began to turn an ashen gray, the veins becoming pronounced as his body desiccated before the vampire's eyes; standing beside the dead vampire hunting, ex-drinking buddy vampire, was Elijah Mikaelson, gripping Alaric's heart in his hand securely, a sly grin on his face. Damon gaped, watching as Elijah fled from the scenery before Damon would even think of retaliating against him for killing Alaric, fully aware that Elena would be dying as well; and then he was torn. The two people he cared about most were lying dead on the floor. He dropped to his knees, tearing running down his face, as he looked at the serenity on Elena's paled face. For a moment, he thought of doing CPR, but that wouldn't work since Alaric's heart had been ripped from his chest. There was no return.

* * *

Successfully, Damon had managed to bring back both Alaric and Elena's bodies to the Salvatore Boarding House, unsure of where else to go except for the hospital. But he wanted his brother to meet him there, so he could see for himself what had been done, and that there was no way for Damon to stop Alaric from dying, the same going for Elena. Alaric had been placed in the cellar until further notice, while Stefan made Damon put Elena in one of the bedrooms (his own, of course), before going back into the grand living room to speak with Stefan. Both brothers were silent after Damon explained the entire situation from when they got off the phone (leaving out the conversation with Elena) and straight to the events that led them to where they were now, as they poured themselves their third glass of Buchanan's scotch whiskey, roaming around by the crackling fire place, their eyes not moving from the flames, watching as the flames roared up and shot out embers.

"You know this isn't your fault." Stefan said quietly, bringing the glass to his lips.

"I know, brother." He replied flatly. "I just don't understand why _Elijah_, of all people, would do this."

"He was hurting. I would do the same thing, if given the opportunity." Stefan's words shocked the eldest Salvatore, but nothing was said after that, instead Damon just moved away from the fire, pouring himself the fourth glass of scotch whiskey, slowly making his way toward the exit of the living room, walking up into the foyer. He gripped the glass in his hand, closing his eyes tightly.

"I can't believe we lost Elena." Damon muttered to himself, opening his eyes as he started walking to the grand staircase, wanting to see Elena one last time before they decided to bring both bodies down to the morgue.

Damon's insides trembled as he took the stairs two at a time, almost in a hurry, nearly chucking his glass over the banister once he was on the second floor of the boarding house. He went straight to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him, stopping his movements when he stood at the foot of his king size bed. Nothing had changed in Damon's bedroom, everything was still and quiet, no heart beats broke into staccato rhythms like a base drum, something Damon was accustomed to whenever Elena was over. But things were different now. It took just one look at her, for Damon to feel the prickling of the hot tears behind his eyes, and slowly, they shed one by one, roaming down his paled cheeks, taking in the view of the lifeless, motionless Elena Gilbert on his bed.

He blinked, for he could have swore he saw her pinky finger twitch, but it was probably the alcohol going to his head.

It felt like the room was spinning, the more upset that Damon Salvatore got, balling his hands into fists, his knuckles turning whiter than bone.

And then, with a burst of intuition, as if by magic, Elena's body jerked.

"Elena?" Damon mouthed to himself, becoming abruptly overwhelmed by the sight of her eyes flying open, a sharp gasp surpassing her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alaric, no!" a female voice shouted as she burst through the empty way that led her into the open space, catching the sight of Alaric pinning Damon against the wall, having both hands on the stake and pushing it forward, her heart revved inside of her chest as the tip of the stake grazed Damon's chest. . She was on the opposite side of Klaus' coffin, just a few feet from where the two vampires were. They both looked over at her, feeling almost as if things were back to normal: if only; the stake slipped from Alaric's grip, clanging to the floor.

"Why, Elena? Why not let me kill Damon, and Stefan, and all your little vampire friends? They've done nothing but cause problems for you." Alaric growled through his teeth, stepping away from Damon, whose body instantly dropped to the ground. He started coughing, heaving, getting onto his hands and knees, looking up at the girl he was in love with.

"This isn't you, Alaric." Elena stepped around Klaus' coffin, slowly making her way toward Alaric.

"That's where you're wrong, Elena. This is me. It's what I'm supposed to be." Her (former?) guardian said as he, too, made his way toward Elena.

"No, Ric. You're better than this." She whispered.

"In case you forgot, Elena, it's because of vampires that you lost Jenna." He reminded her with a growl.

Her heart clenched inside of her chest, "how could I forget?" Alaric rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything back to her.

"Elena." Damon groaned as he slowly got up to standing again, rubbing his side and slightly wincing in pain. She bit her lip, torn from seeing how bad Damon looked, she hated that Alaric had done this to him. She hated that _she _had done this to Alaric, basically. Everything happened, because of her, not just vampires. Didn't Alaric see that, as well?

"Ric." Elena muttered, dropping down and picking up the stake, looking at Damon briefly before giving Alaric her attention.

"Hand that over, Elena." he said earnestly, his eyes narrowing as he scowled. She slowly shook her head, looking up innocently at Alaric, gripping the stake firmly in her small hand. Instead of asking for it again, the vampire hunting vampire just smirked and glanced to where Damon was standing. Damon looked between Alaric and Elena, but didn't say anything, he just slowly made his way toward the both of them. "Stake him, Elena."

"Ric." she repeated just as quietly.

"Elena, drive that stake through Damon Salvatore's heart." he growled through his teeth. She took a deep breath, raising her arm and having the sharp point directed at Damon, looking at him apologetically. His eyes immediately widened, refusing to believe that this was actually happening. Alaric grinned sheepishly over at his former friend, raising both eyebrows, knowing he'd finally let it sink into Elena that vampires could not be trusted. Elena slowly stepped toward Damon, keeping her eyes on him, gripping the stake in her hand as it was held above her head, tears welling up in her brown eyes as she shuddered: she could feel how harshly her heart was pounding inside of her chest, grinding against her rib cage, threatening to slip through the spaces in her bones and break free from captivity. She was nervous and scared, praying that she didn't screw this up.

"Elena-" Damon whispered breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, Damon." she whispered back, looking from the corner of her eye to see that Alaric was standing there triumphantly, smirking, with his arms folded tightly across his chest. She closed her eyes as she stood in front of Damon, and when she opened them, their eyes met. Brown and Blue. Her hand trembled as she positioned it over Damon's heart, and from the fear in his eyes, he couldn't believe she was actually going through with this; killing somebody she loved. And neither could she.

But suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. The stake felt like rubber and slippery in her grasp, listening to it drop to the ground, her eyes becoming unfocused as she stared a moment longer at Damon, swallowing hard as the muscles in her body tightened, and then slowly spurt out in a crunching release. Her heart was loud, pounding inside of her chest briefly before skidding to a complete stop; she lost balanced, collapsing forward, her head slamming into the linoleum floor.

The last thing she heard was Damon shouting "Elena!" before she officially lost consciousness.

* * *

Elena was sure that she was dead, because as soon as she opened her eyes after being unconscious for what seemed like days, she found herself staring at Miranda, Grayson, and Jenna. They were looking down at her, soft smiles perched on their lips. Elena swallowed hard, blinking, and when her eyes reopened, they were still there: was everything just a dream? Elena thought to herself as she slowly sat up, looking around to find that she was laying on her bed, in her bedroom, with the three people she loved the most standing at her bedside. Her gaze lifted to Miranda, softly biting her bottom lip, sitting up entirely and bringing her legs close to her chest, Elena felt like she was a child, almost.

"What's going on?" Elena croaked.

"You took quite a fall, honey." Miranda said, leaning forward and brushing Elena's hair away from her face.

"What do you mean?" her eyebrows knit together.

"Elena, you fell." Grayson chuckled. "Did it give you short-term memory loss?"

"I don't understand, Dad." she mumbled as she kicked the blankets away from her body, turning and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Grayson and Miranda stepped back, giving Elena room as she stood up, lacing her fingers together and bringing her hands above her head, stretching out her limbs, listening to the cracks as the spaces between her joints stretched and locked.

"Why don't you just get dressed, I'll make you some breakfast." Miranda smiled. Elena nodded, she couldn't help but return the smile; it had been so long since she saw Miranda smiling at her, and it warmed Elena's heart to know that this could be the start of something, instead of the end. Jenna had already left the room without Elena realizing, Miranda kissed her daughter on the forehead before leaving to go downstairs with her husband; Elena chewed softly on her bottom lip, turning slightly to look in her mirror that was with her dresser. She didn't remember wearing a pink shirt and gray shorts to bed, but shrugged it off, thinking that they must have dressed her while she was sleeping. Although, nothing truly made sense, but Elena didn't dwell on it. She intended on enjoying this while it lasted, for how ever long it lasted. Elena skipped on getting dressed out of her pajamas and simply went downstairs to see that Miranda and Jenna were cooking chocolate chip pancakes, while Grayson was getting the coffee machine set up. It was nice to see all three of them in the kitchen, but then couldn't help wondering where Jeremy was.

"Hey, uh, Mom?" Elena squeaked.

"yes, honey?" she looked up.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"I thought I told you last night, Elena. He was going to a friend's house for the weekend." Miranda said warmly, resuming her making of the chocolate chip pancakes. Elena opened her mouth to say something back, but only hesitated and simply closed her mouth, unsure of what to actually say, so she only nodded and sat down at the island counter, slowly reaching for the coffee mug that belonged to her father. Jenna playfully smacked her hand, giving her a warning look as her eyes drifted to where Miranda was now standing by the stove, getting out the frying pan.

"You're gonna get me in trouble, again." Jenna whispered with a smile.

"Sorry, aunt Jenna." Elena immediately responded.

"Your uncle John is coming over for dinner, Elena." Grayson said as he picked up the coffee mug, bringing it to his lips and taking a few sips.

Elena's eyes widened, _uncle John? _

"You're okay with that, right?" Miranda piped in. "I know how you guys don't really get along."

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Elena listened to her voice shake.

"Elena." A new voice said quietly.

Elena blinked, looking around her suddenly empty kitchen, searching for the source of the voice that called her name. She got up from the bar stool, rubbing her arm as she left the kitchen and went into the living room, shocked to find that a dark haired man wearing all black was sitting on the couch. The ability to talk had been swept out from under Elena, her heart slammed against her ribs, as she tried to muster something to say to him. She was flustered, and her throat went dry, taking in the man on the couch once more. He wore dark jeans that seemed tight against his legs, black boots, and a black collarless v-neck shirt under a black leather jacket. His dark hair fell into his icy blue eyes, and it made Elena's heart skip a beat. He was attractive.

"I need you." He whispered, suddenly appearing in front of her.

"For what?" she gasped at their closeness.

"I need you to come back." his voice was husky and deep, she jerked up a little as she felt his hand grazing against hers, lacing their fingers intertwined. Slowly, he brought their hands up and his lips pressed against the back of her hand. Elena was at a loss for words, once more. His blue eyes bored into hers, and she felt as if he was looking into her soul.

"Come back where?" she finally asked, a small murmur.

Instead of answering her, he only leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

It was the reaction that shocked Elena the most: the way her heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through her ribs. The pain flared up in the center of my chest, like a heart attack, sucking the last remnants of the pain from the rest of Elena's body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. Her mind pole valted and arched, searching for what she was missing, catching that glimpse of the unknown as everything started to spin: she fell backward, as she was no longer standing in the living room with the man who'd kissed her. She was surrounded by nothing, blackness, an empty hole. Something shot through her, electrifying, racing through her veins and binding the damage of when she first fell, suddenly accepting what her parents had said about her falling, and hitting her head.

It became a battle inside — the sprinting heart racing against the attacking, dwelling pain that threatened to take over Elena's body. But they were both losing. The pain was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; Elena's heart galloped toward its seemingly last beat. All the while, the pain constricted, concentrating inside Elena's heart with one final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hallow-sounding thud; her heart stuttered twice and then thudded quietly again to it's normal rhythmic beat. There was no other sound. No breathing.

Just the steady, gentle thudding of Elena's restarted heart. And for a moment, the absence of pain was all she could comprehend.

Abruptly, Elena's body jerked forward, shooting upright in the same second that her eyes flew open, a sharp gasp surpassing her lips, no longer hearing the sound of her heart beating inside of her chest. _Am I dead?_ was the first instinctive thought that crossed her mind, until she actually took in her surroundings.

The first thing to come into view when Elena's vision became clear, was the tear-stained cheeks of Damon Salvatore.

"Elena." He gasped, his eyes widening as he appeared at her side, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the small girl tightly against his chest. "What the _fuck_, I thought you were **dead**!" he nearly shouted as he pulled away from her, confusion written all over his face.

"_What_?" she looked at him, dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of answering her, he only leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

It was the reaction that shocked Elena the most: the way her heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through her ribs. The pain flared up in the center of her chest, like a heart attack, sucking the last remnants of the pain from the rest of Elena's body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. Her mind pole valted and arched, searching for what she was missing, catching that glimpse of the unknown as everything started to spin: she fell backward, as she was no longer standing in the living room with the man who'd kissed her. She was surrounded by nothing, blackness, an empty hole. Something shot through her, electrifying, racing through her veins and binding the damage of when she first fell, suddenly accepting what her parents had said about her falling, and hitting her head.

It became a battle inside — the sprinting heart racing against the attacking, dwelling pain that threatened to take over Elena's body. But they were both losing. The pain was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; Elena's heart galloped toward its seemingly last beat. All the while, the pain constricted, concentrating inside Elena's heart with one final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hallow-sounding thud; her heart stuttered twice and then thudded quietly again to it's normal rhythmic beat. There was no other sound. No breathing.

Just the steady, gentle thudding of Elena's restarted heart. And for a moment, the absence of pain was all she could comprehend.

Abruptly, Elena's body jerked forward, shooting upright in the same second that her eyes flew open, a sharp gasp surpassing her lips, no longer hearing the sound of her heart beating inside of her chest. _Am I dead?_ was the first instinctive thought that crossed her mind, until she actually took in her surroundings.

The first thing to come into view when Elena's vision became clear, was the tear-stained cheeks of Damon Salvatore.

"Elena." He gasped, his eyes widening as he appeared at her side, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the small girl tightly against his chest. "What the _fuck_, I thought you were **dead**!" he nearly shouted as he pulled away from her, confusion written all over his face.

"_What_?" she looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Elena, you collapsed. You didn't have a _pulse_... A_ fucking heartbeat_... How the _hell_ are you alive?" Damon asked, his voice barely a whisper. She could only stare at him, unsure of how to respond, no words being formed in her mouth or mind. She drew a blank. There were no answers. Elena opened her mouth to speak, in hopes that something might come out, but instead, there was only silence, she watched as Damon's eyes widened at the sudden realization that Elena did not grasp. The stone look in his eyes said that something was wrong, something happened that neither of them knew about or had a good explanation for.

"Oh my God." she whispered under her breath. _I did die_, she registered. "Damon, I'm dead!" she cried out.

"How?" he mouthed to himself.

"wait... does this mean that I — Damon, I died with — Oh no." She stuttered, fear crippling and washing throughout Elena's newly awakened body. Damon understood completely on what happened, but where did she get vampire blood from? There was no way that Damon could explain it, and all he wanted to do was get her out of the boarding house, get her away from Mystic Falls, get her anywhere, just so she didn't have to deal with the pressures. But he did know that he needed to get her to feed on human blood.

"Let's go." Damon stood up from the bed, holding his hand out to Elena.

"Damon, where's Stefan?" was the only thing she said to him.

A flash of hurt flickered in Damon's blue eyes, but he just gestured that he was downstairs and dropped his hand to his side, watching Elena carefully. "Go to him, Elena. He needs to know that you're alive." he murmured, but the girl didn't move. She just stared up at Damon, pursing her lips into a tight line and then slowly letting her facial expression return to normal, her stomach letting out a loud growl, which only made the Salvatore's bottom lip twitch.

"Damon, I'm hungry." she muttered, as if it wasn't obvious.

"You need to feed, Elena. You're still in transition." Damon said, watching as Elena's eyes widened in horror at the thought of drinking human blood, even though that was something she was going to have to get used to if she was going to live on her life as a vampire, despite Damon's wishes of having her life a happy human life.

"That's disgusting." she blurted, giggling.

"I know, but you don't wanna die, do you?" He snaked one arm around her waist, pulling Elena close to him.

"I don't." she responded quietly, slowly shaking her head.

* * *

Damon managed to slip Elena out the boarding house without Stefan taking any notice.

They wandered in the woods that were behind the house, hand-in-hand. Damon never thought that this would be happening, walking with Elena, being the person that Elena wanted to _be with_, their fingers intertwined tight and secure as if never wanting to let go. Neither of them said anything, letting their silence do the talking as they headed further, deeper, into the thick jade maze that spread throughout Mystic Falls. Elena was tempted to ask Damon why they were heading in the opposite direction of town, but she knew that Damon was completely aware of what he was doing. All Elena wanted to do, was end the craving for human blood, destroy the fierce burn that lodged in her throat, in hopes of resuming back to how things were before she got stuck in transition. Elena desperately wanted to find Jeremy, to let him know that she was okay, she didn't need him thinking that she had died, becoming another person that he cared about, to leave him. She never wanted that, almost as much as she never wanted to become a vampire.

Elena never had given much thought, in joining Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie's mother, and Tyler in the after life of being a vampire, because she never actually pinpointed that this could happen to her, even though that it could always happen at the most random, unexpected times. Stefan and Damon died for Katherine, with the unknowable of coming back as vampires, and Elena was secretly glad that they did but would never say it aloud. Caroline was given blood by Damon to heal her wounds after getting in the car accident, and Katherine had suffocated her while she was in the hospital. Tyler had Klaus' blood forced into his mouth and then his neck was snapped, Klaus giving him a vial of Elena's blood to complete the transition. Bonnie's mother died because of Damon, in order to save Elena's life once more.

"Smell that?" Damon inquired softly, taking Elena out of her thoughts.

"Smell wh-" She cut herself, getting a strong whiff of something that was so tangy, but had a rustic addition. It made Elena's mouth water, causing Elena's gums to begin hurting, and she instantly squeezed her eyes shut, massaging her gums to fight the pain, to stop herself from screaming out to Damon that she was in pain. She knew that this was because of the transition, it was urging her to feed on human blood.

"Go get it, Elena." Damon urged. She looked at him, and then she was gone.

Silence filled the air as Elena broke suddenly into a run, running toward the scent of the copper and freesia, forcing her way through the briers, hurdling herself up the incline as she felt the little tears as the thorns cut into my skin, but ignored them, Elena began to run faster, taking longer strides. She could barely even hear a human's pounding heart, which would change _very_ shortly. And there she was, already snipping through the forest, way faster than she could remember or even come accounted for, and she haven't even had the actual blood yet! Each stride of hers, matched the length of two wild jungle cats. Insanely, but true, she flew, practically, through the living green web, as an eighteen year old girl that didn't even complete the transition. She wasn't even sure that this existed, but she was living it. Abruptly, Elena started laughing.

The laughing neither made her lose focus nor slow her down. At her speed, mixed with senses and focus, she was surprised that never hit the trees. This was a peculiar sensation, the balance between the speed and the clarity. For a while she rocketed over, under, and through the thick jade maze at a rate that should have reduced everything around her to a streaky green blur, but she could plainly see each tiny leaf on all the small branches of every insignificant shrug that she passed. The wind blew behind her, blindingly. Everything around her appeared much more alive than she'd ever known it to be; the entire forest grew silent after she passed, the breaths quickening in fear as they took off in the opposite direction.

And then, she heard _it_.

Elena's feet were soundless against the matted earth as she was growing closer and closer, the blood was pumping with crucial adrenaline that almost sounded as if the heart would burst. The frantic breathing, the heart pounding, the blood pulsing. Elena hated to admit it, but she loved it. It only made her run faster, using the soles of her feet to push herself further – At this point; she didn't care about how far she'd gone, and a small fraction of her mind wondered if Damon was following her, to make sure that things didn't get out of hand. She was only craving, and this was the point in when she'd do anything to end it, before she got too anxious and starving. Elena came to a slow stop as she found the source of the blood, in the heart of the woods. A man was there, clutching his bleeding leg to his chest, crying out for someone to help him. Elena swallowed hard, unexpectedly unaware of what to do next, she wasn't prepared for this sort of thing to happen. Moving slowly toward him, she clicked her tongue as if trying to get his attention, like he was a dog, but that didn't do anything, he just pressed his back against the rock he'd been leaning on for support. She watched as he took his hand away from his leg, the scarlet ooze coating his palm and fingers, it made a small growl bubble in the back of Elena's throat.

It happened all too quickly.

One minute, the man was sitting there, crying out for help, and then the next, he was laying on the floor, his neck broken, and blood seeping from the cracked skull. Her eyes flitted to the source of the damage, swallowing hard when she was staring at Damon once more. How could he be so callous? And then she remembered that this was to complete the transition, and he was only figuring she'd prefer to have his blood when he was dead... Which he was right about; Elena's bottom lip twitched as she dropped to where the man was laying, lightly grazing her fingertips along the pool of blood that surrounded his dead body, lifting her hand once the blood touched her fingers, staring at the blood, watching some droplets landing on her lap.

"Drink, Elena." Damon commanded softly.

Her eyes drifted to the man's body once more, bringing her fingers to her lips and letting her tongue lap at the blood that dripped from her fingers, swallowing hard, closing her eyes as a soft moan surpassed her lips, everything was suddenly changing inside of her. Something snapped, one the human blood entered her system, freezing like ice had been injected into her veins. And then, with a rush, everything came flooding back to her, everything that she was compelled to do or forget hit her, hard; Elena got to her feet, shuddering as her eyes darkened and blood red veins that heralded her vampire visage, surrounded her eyes.

"Hot." Damon commented with a grin. "You look even better as a vampire, Elena."

She bit her lip, fighting the smile.

Without thinking, no second thoughts to push her away, Elena rushes toward the waiting vampire.

Seconds passing, Elena's lips crush passionately against his, his hands find their way up to cupping her face, kissing back just as passionately, making a soft noise as their lips connected in the most lustful but loving way. Elena's insides started to tingle, like an electrical current was running through her veins, making her feel alive and squirmy at the same time. There was just something about him that made her want to kiss him every second of forever, except there was something_ different_. As he kissed her back deeply, exploding with passion, Elena thought there was something cold and foreign in the way his lips were against hers; the electricity melted away as it felt like her entire body was filling up with hot maple syrup. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside of her changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, Elena was content to feel his breath come and go with hers.

Damon pushed Elena up against a tree, detaching his lips from hers, his lips brushing along her ear as he pushed his body hard against hers. She breathed heavier, shivering slightly as she felt his lips swiftly leaving a trail along her neck and chest, his tongue swirling along her soft skin, no gap between them. His hands started roaming her body, groping at her perky chest, running along her stomach and causing her to shiver once more. He nipped softly at her jugular, feeling himself harden as a delicate moan slipped through Elena's teeth, his left hand resting on her upper thigh and migrating up to her most sensitive area. His fingertips caressed along her denim, abruptly cupping behind her thigh and lifting her up from the ground. Elena tilted Damon's head up, forcing his lips back onto hers; the kiss more deep and fierce than before, Elena willingly bucked her hips into his, Damon grabbed her thigh, bringing it to his hip, then the other, pulling away slightly to look at Elena's reaction, his lips hovering just centimeters above hers.

She swallowed, wrapping her legs around Damon's waist, pulling their bodies closer together if that were even possible. He leaned in, moments after pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground, smashing his lips into hers with such ferocity, that her soft pink lips were sure to swell. One of Elena's hands found it's way to the nape of his neck, sliding up and gripping a fistful of his short dark brown, nearly black hair, tugging lightly, gyrating her hips into his. A tiny smirk formed on Damon's lips, thrusting his hips into hers, having his body pressed so hard against hers that he no longer needed to be holding her up, one hand tugging off the purple jacket that she was wearing and throwing it on top of his shirt.

"Damon," she moaned softly against his lips.

Damon didn't answer, instead he just held one hand under her thigh, swiftly moving from the tree to another, flitting through the forest until they reached somewhere close to town, flipping each other and having each other's backs pressed against the rough bark of the tree, it was then that Damon had her up against the wall of a run-down brick building that was in the middle of nowhere, just like them, biting down softly on her bottom lip. She took her other hand, dragging it along Damon's back, slightly digging her nails, whispering for him to do all sorts of things she didn't know existed in her vocabulary. Damon only smiled, bucking his hips against hers, grabbing the hem of her shirt between his middle and index finger, hasty with pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor.

"Elena." He breathed as his lips found her neck again, sucking lightly on her soft skin, and lightly biting down without breaking skin. Elena gasped, tangling her fingers in Damon's hair, pulling his head closer to her neck, her eyes squeezed shut, breathing heavily through clenched teeth when his tongue swirled around her jugular. He wrapped his arms around her petite body, and in one swift motion, the vampire had the door kicked open of the building, immediately having her pressed up against the wall, kissing and nipping at her neck once more.

Damon slowly pulled away, looking into Elena's eyes. She stared up at him, slowly breathing and steadying her heartbeat, but it was only a matter of time – Damon crushed his lips against hers, parting her lips with his, and slipping his tongue inside, swirling around, wandering and exploring the wonders of Elena's mouth, and even though he would never say it aloud: she was a much better kisser than he'd ever expect. Elena arched her body upwards slightly, tugging at the shirt he wore, while he palmed at her breast through her lace bra.

She swallowed back the moan, trailing kisses from her neck as he pushed her bra up, capturing her breast in his mouth, gingerly taking her rosy nipple between his teeth, sucking and softly biting, the erection already becoming painful with each tiny moan that came from the girl beneath him, dragging her nails up and down his back. He swirled his tongue around, and biting down softly once more, but slightly harder, causing Elena to dig her nails into his muscular back, bucking her hips up as she started breathing heavier again. One hand slipped between them, Damon swiftly unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them down passed her hips so that they hugged her thighs, pressing a finger against her folds, using his thumb to part them, and slowly sliding that lone finger inside of her. Elena gasped, her walls immediately tightening around his finger as he pumped in and out, almost tantalizing, digging her nails into Damon's back, arching her hips into his hand. He chuckled with small amusement, twisting and rotating his finger then adding one more finger, not hesitating to add the third as he started pumping his fingers in and out of her, roughly, going until he was knuckle-deep with pushing his fingers inside of her.

"Damon," she moaned louder, bucking her hips against his hand, gyrating slowly.

Elena's hands were quick to find his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, forcing them down his hips, allowing his boxers to take pride in flaunting the rock-hard erection that was hidden behind the silk fabric. She attempted at grabbing it, but was unable to focus, everything pleasure-based was building up inside of her like a rapid fire, she couldn't comprehend anything as Damon's magic fingers worked in and out, grazing along her tight walls, pressing up against her most sensitive button inside. She grabbed his shoulders instead, burying her face into the crook of his neck, loving the way that she had him on his back without any struggle, both of them laying on the floor. Damon's fingers slipped out of her core, putting his hands behind his head as he watched her carefully.

She didn't hesitate in pulling away his boxers, letting his erection free, kicking off her jeans and pushing her underwear off to the side, slowly lowering herself down before impaling Damon's cock inside of her with such force that it had Damon jerking upright, surprised by her actions, his hands immediately flying to grasping her hips tightly, his eyes building up with lust as her hips rocked hard against his, grinding into him, sliding herself up and down his shaft, Damon couldn't contain himself as he flipped her onto her back, grabbing her thighs and spreading her legs for him, allowing himself to plunge deeply in and out of her, thrusting hard and fast. Elena's moans echoed through the building, ringing in Damon's ears.

His thrusts became unyielding, forcing himself deeper and deeper, loving the way that he fit so perfectly inside of her, how he was easily delving inside of her because of the hot wet cum that wrapped itself around his cock, impaling himself harder and harder, wrapping his arms around Elena at the same moment her legs went at his waist, pulling their bodies closer, clawing her nails along his bare back, choking back the screams of his name, arching up as she tried feeling more of him.

"I love you, Elena." he whispered huskily in her ear.

_You want a love that consumes you_, rang throughout her head. But Elena heard herself tell Damon that she loved him too. Her eyes squeezed shut, as she rolled over into another shudder-inducing orgasm, clinging to Damon like he was a life life, moaning in his ear, begging for it to be harder, which he greatly obeyed and obliged. In the back of her mind, she saw herself meeting Damon for the first time, when they were in the boarding house, and she came to visit Stefan, and then the scenery changed, they were in the middle of nowhere, standing in the road, Damon had told her that she wanted what everybody wants. She remembered all the dangers she'd been put through, due to Damon and Stefan, the adventure she felt when she was with him, the way that he made her feel, she even remembered what she told Matt before leaving Mystic Falls only one night ago.

_When I'm with him... He just consumes me_.

She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she wasn't even aware of what was going on any longer. Her eyes snapped open unexpectedly, when she felt something hot and thick plunging deep inside of her, spreading throughout her vagina, causing Elena to scream out a harsh, "Damon!" up at the vampire as she arched herself, grinding her hips up against his to meet the hard, rough thrusting, both of them panting and breathing heavily, but neither of them stopped their actions. She wasn't even sure how many times she tumbled over into an orgasm, she just knew that being with Damon felt right, and she didn't want it to end, having him filling her, pounding inside of her tight, wet pussy, moaning each other's names in breathless whispers.

* * *

Damon watched as Elena slept, after having five more orgasms that occurred after Damon had reached his first, she had collapsed into slumber. He had been running his fingers along her arm for minutes, watching as she unconsciously reacted to his touch with goose bumps, he blew softly on her neck making her moan softly. He smiled with no perversion as he watched her reactions.

"Damon?" She mumbled sleepily rolling over, the jacket she used as a blanket slipping down to reveal teeth marks in a red ring against her skin.

"Mm?" he replied

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was watching your reactions when I touch you" in the soft glow, he saw her blush and felt his arousal growing again.

"When are we going to tell everyone that I'm not dead?" She inquired softly, killing the mood, Damon thought it over but wasn't able to give a direct answer, he figured as soon as they officially returned to the publicity of Mystic Falls. She, then, shifted, continuing before he could utter a word to her, "Damon?" she answered in the same way. It was only then that he noticed her erect nipples and slightly glazed eyes.

Then he smiled again, at realizing what effect he fully had on her.

She rolled on top of him placing her self on his standing dick, with a soft moan that made him twitch as she impaled herself onto him once more. Both gasping at the feeling of being conjoined again, slowly she started to rock her hips, his hands going on her waist to keep her steady as he pushed up when she pushed down. The sounds of meeting flesh and pleasure-filled moans filling the still air as they returned to an act that would carry for months before they both officially got together. But right now none of that mattered.

"I love you." they whispered in unison, already breathless.


End file.
